Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting apparatus and in particular to a light-emitting apparatus having a semiconductor light-emitting element and an optical element.
Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting device having light-emitting diode (LED) is gradually taking the place of traditional incandescent light for energy saving, environmental protection, long operation life, compact, and so on.
Various kinds of optical elements, such as lens, reflector, and wavelength converter, can be used to change the optical properties of the light-emitting device. The lens can be used to collect or redistribute light from LEDs. The reflector can redirect light from LEDs to a desired direction. Moreover, the wavelength converter, such as phosphor, dye, or quantum dot, can convert color light from LEDs to another one.